Pain of a Heart Break
by sorakairi forever
Summary: True Love many live their lives without it, wishing to eperience such a beautiful bond.Those who have found it know of the pain it brings. No love is without test, without hardship, or without sacrifice...The story of one who sacrificed everything for lov


**(A/N) Hey kids I'm back! I know shocking isnt it I mean the guy that had'nt posted anything in years comes out of nowhere and is posting stories one after the other lol. Dont worry you'll get used to it expect more to come! Anywho for those of you who read my previous story " Beauty of True Love" can see my relationship with my girlfriend is a very beautiful one but it wasnt always like that I went through a lot of heart break this is kinda what I went through. **

**like most actualy I think all of my stories I want to dedicate this story to a very big moron a stupid idiot an insane freak who I just recently met a few weeks ago and who I totaly love a lot this one is dedicated to Lifes.Lover a.k.a Amelia Bedelia she also corrected all the errors in this story so if you see any errors its her fualt lol I'm just kidding and kiddo if your reading this you know I love you lol alright enough ranting enjoy reading oh and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN KH by **Tetsuya Nomura** and the song Unfaithfull by **Rihannah if that makes sence then sue me.

**

* * *

**

**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me**

* * *

**I walked down the beach thinking about all that's become of my life. How is it that one day I'm sharing my dreams... my heart with someone special... someone I loved dearly... somone who I wanted to spend my life with... who I wanted to give the world to and then one day, out of nowhere, in a hearts breath that someone I hold dear is ripped away from me? In just one moment my once joy filled life was invaded with an immense amount of sorrow and grief. This is a story of love and trust, pain and heartbreak. This is the story of my life. **

* * *

**I live on one of the many islands that, chained together, make up Destiny Islands. All of its residents are kind hearted folks and the island is very famous for its beautiful sunsets. There, in the heart of the island, was a small but well known restaurant named Twilight Grill where I was with the woman I loved and adored very much. Today was our one year anniversary and I had decided to surprise her by bringing her here to celebrate. We were both enjoying the meal and each others company. She was dressed beautifully for the occasion in a light pink dress, her auburn hair let down to reach her shoulders. I took this opportune moment to compliment her, adding in phrases of love to make her smile bloom. We had been there for quite sometime now and decided to head home. I got up from my seat and went to pay the bill. I kissed her cheek when I passed by her saying a quick I love you.**

**As I stood in line awaiting my turn I looked back at my beautiful girlfriend; it would be futile to use words to explain my intense feelings for her . A smile appeared on my face as I watched her sit there waiting for me to come back to her. Even though I was lost in her beauty, I couldn't help but notice someone had been staring at her for quite sometime now. The man looked almost identical to myself except he had blond hair whereas mine was brown. I saw him write something on a piece of paper which he gave to a waiter who came and gave it to Kairi, my girlfriend. I shook my head smiling, knowing my Kairi would never- but what she did next shocked me. She looked left and right making sure no one was looking and put the piece of paper in her purse. I finished paying and came to her putting my arm around her and kissing her on her cheek. She jumped back as though frightened and I asked her if she was okay. She nodded her head slightly looking in the direction of the man. I looked at him as well and asked her if he had been troubling her. She answered negatively and said that we should get going. I agreed still glaring at the man as we left.**

**The days passed and we seemed to be slowly drifting apart. She would spend more time and more time with her friends. At least that's what she would tell me she was doing. One particular afternoon I saw her sitting on the couch putting her high heel shoes on; she was dressed in very formal attire . I could only wonder as to where she was going dressed like this.**

"**Hey, baby, where are you going?" I asked her. **

"**Oh hey Sora, um... nowhere. Just shopping with my friends." **

_Her answer seemed more of a question then an answer._

"**If you're going shopping why are you dressed so formally?" I inquired again.**

"**Oh um well... I'm going to a really expensive store and just wanted to fit in with all the rich people that are going to be there. So I don't stick out, you know." **

_Why is she being so hesitant in answering me?_

"**Well why don't I come with you? This way I can meet these friends that you've been so busy with."**

"**Oh um did I say friends? I meant mom. You see, she wanted to have a mother daughter day so she's taking me shopping and you know my mother, she hates when I bring company."**

_Kairi you're so nervous. Your sweating. Ok, I'll stop. You can go..._

**I nodded my head letting her know that I understood. **

"**Well I better get going, don't want to be late, bye Sora." She said walking to the front door.**

"**Ok bye baby love you. Call me if you need..." She had already walked out the door. **

**'No good bye kiss?' I wondered to myself. I looked out the window and saw her drive off. I sighed heavily**

_Your mom's out of town Kairi..._

**A few days passed and again I saw her getting ready to go somewhere.**

**"Where are you going this time Kairi ?" I asked her. **

"**Oh umm nowhere. Just a small party at Selphie's. I might be late so don't worry okay?"**

_How can you ask me not to worry?_

"**Okay I won't. Just try to come back early. It gets lonely here without you." **

"**Yeah, I'll try. Ok well see you later." She said as I walked towards our room.**

**"Sora wait!" she nearly screamed.**

"U**hh... yes Kairi? Something wrong?" I asked her a little surprised with the tone in her voice.**

**"No just wanted to kiss you and tell you that I love and appreciate you so much." She said walking towards me.**

_Kairi is it true? Do you still love me? I can see tears forming in your eyes Kairi, my beautiful Kairi..._

**As she stood in front of me I looked deep into her eyes and saw the love that had been missing for so long. We leaned in to kiss when we heard her cellphone ring.**

**Her head dropped in disappointment. **

**"That must be Ro- Selphie. I should really get going." She murmured, walking to the door.**

**"Ok**** well have fun." I replied as she was walking out the door. She looked back and her face held such sadness, such guilt, that it was almost unbearable to see.**

**I looked through the window and watched her drive off in her car. **

_Selphie's house is in the exact opposite way silly in case you forgot... I love you so much Kairi. Why can't you come up and tell me what you've really been doing? I won't get mad, promise. How can I get mad at somone I love so much... _

**I decided to go out as well. I felt lonely at home so I drove up to a nearby restaurant. When I got there I wasn't shocked to see Kairi's car in a parking space. **

**I went inside and saw her sitting at a table with the same guy from the resturaunt who looked just like me but with blond hair. How my heart ached at the sight. As I got closer I could here what they were saying.**

**"Kairi why haven't you told him yet?!" The man said to Kairi. I really didn't like the tone he was using with her.**

**"Its not that easy, Roxas. I dont want to hurt him okay!" She seemed really fustrated.**

**"W****hat does it matter? You're going to hurt him no matter when you tell him so just do it already!****" **

_How dare he be so harsh with my Kairi..._

**"You know Roxas you're really not helping. I think he knows and yet, he still loves me so much. I can't just go and break his heart so easily. I'm not heartless!"**

**"You know what I think, I think you still love-"**

**"****Stop! Ok just stop it! I'll do it, I'll tell him tonight okay!****"**

_Kairi how can you let him treat you this way? But if this is who you want then the least I can do is tell you how I feel..._

**I walked to the stage and requested to sing. They said it was ok and announced it so everyone quieted down and turned their attention to the stage as the lights turned down. **

**"Ladies and gentlemen the song I'm about to sing is dedicated to the one girl I have ever loved. I want her to know that no matter what she does and no matter who she's with I will always love her... This one's for you, Kairi." **

**The lights slowly turned back on as I started to sing, looking directly into Kairi's eyes. **

**_"Story of my life_****_  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me_**

**_Sorrow in my soul  
'Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company"_**

_Kairi looks so shocked to see me. Still keeping our eyes locked I continued._

**_"He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue_**

**_But clouds are rolling in  
because your gone again  
and to me you just can't be true"_**

_Wait... why are her eyes getting watery?_

_**"And I know that you are unfaithful ****and it kills me inside ****to know ****that you are happy with some other guy."**_

**_"Can't you see me dying?"_**

_**"Please don't do this anymore.** P**lease don't be the reason why** **everytime you walk out the door ****I die a little more inside."**_

_Kairi could no longer look me in the eye she dropped her head. _

_**"Please don't hurt me anymore. P****lease don't take away my life. P****lease don't be... a murderer."**_

_I could see tears drop from her face. She was crying freely._ W_hat am I doing? I wanted to express my feelings not make the one I love cry..._

**"I- I cant do this. I'm sorry Kairi. I love you..."**

**With that said I ran towards the exit but before I could even reach the door, I heard a familiar voice begin to sing.**

_**"I feel it in the air. ****As I'm doing my hair ****preparing for another date"**_

_**"A kiss upon my cheek** **as he reluctantly** **ask if I'm gonna be out late."**_

**I turn around and see Kairi walking towards me, spot light on her as she sings her way to me.**

_**"I say I won't be long. J****ust hanging with the girls. A**** lie I didn't have to tell."**_

_**"Because we both know where I'm about to go** **and we know it very well."**_

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful ****and it kills him inside ****to know ****that I'm happy with some other guy."**_

**_"I can see you dying."_**

**By now she was standing right in front of me. Both of us had tears flowing from our eyes and all the people in the restaraunt had their eyes on us ****as Kairi continued.**

_**"I don't wanna do this anymore. ****I don't wanna be the reason why** **everytime I walk out the door ****I see him die a little more inside."**_

_**"And I don't wanna hurt him anymore.** **I don't wanna take away his life. ****I don't wanna be... a murderer.**"_

**At this point she threw herself into me as I wrapped my arms around her and sang.**

_**"Our love ****my trust"**_

_**"You might as well take a gun ****and put it to my head. G****et it over with."**_

**_"Please don't do this... anymore"_**

**Kairi was still clinging to me, crying on my shirt. ****I pulled her chin up ****and looked into her eyes. She closed her eyes, pushed herself up and connected ****her lips with mine. The kiss was short, but filled with an ****aching passion ****and ****lots of love. As we broke the kiss Kairi smiled ****and began singing once again.**

_**"I don't wanna do this anymore.** **I don't wanna be the reason why** **everytime I walk out the door ****I see him die a little more inside."**_

**_"I don't wanna hurt him anymore. I don't wanna take away his life. I don't wanna be... a murderer..."_**

**Finally the song ended. The music stopped playing and complete silence filled the room.**

**"I love you Sora. I'm so sorry that I hurt you." Kairi said breaking the silence in the room.**

**"Its ok Kairi I-" Before I could finish she cut me off.**

**"No Sora its not okay. Your too nice. I put you through hell. You can't just forgive me without punishing me! You just can't!" Kairi said. She was close to tears.**

**"You want me to punish you?" I asked.** **She nodded her head in reply.**

**"Well you're right. You should be punished and your punishment is... you have to be mine. Do you accept?"**

**"Oh Sora!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back. Just having her back in my arms made me feel so complete.**

**"I love you Kairi. I love you so much that it hurts. Please don't leave me ever again I love-" Again I was cut off but this time not by her words but by her lips.** **My eyes widened at first but soon closed as I kissed her back. After a minute we finally broke the kiss. While doing so I saw Roxas standing in front of us, smiling.** **Kairi turned to him but before she could say anything he put his finger on her lips and said ****"Kairi... Sora... I'm sorry I came between you guys. Please forgive me and Kairi... Sora's a good guy. Don't lose sight of him. Live long and stay happy.** **Goodbye guys."** A**nd with that he walked out the doors and I heard Kairi whisper a thank you to him.**

**Once again Kairi and I looked into each others eyes and souls and kissed knowing that our love had been tested and had passed all tests and our love was only to blossom from now on. Now no matter what challenges lie ahead regardless of warnings the future does'nt scare us at all.**

* * *

_If you truly love someone and they leave you.  
__then let them go._

_If they dont come back then  
__it wasnt meant to be._

_But if they do come back then know this  
your hearts have been intertwined  
__by DESTINY_

* * *

_(A/N #2) now to all those who are gonna say " thats not how the song goes" with all due respect to my readers save it this was my fav song I know how it goes but when my gf left me whenever I herd this song I always sang it how Sora sang it in the story well hope you liked the story remember to review please!_


End file.
